Havoc Foxy
|image1 = Foxy.png|2019 Remaster HFooxyExtra.gif|Original |caption1 = Havoc Foxy's walking animation from the Extras. |aliases = Foxy Dave |species = Animatronic Fox |gender = Male |designed_by = Blackout, SuperArthurBros |modeled_by = SuperArthurBros |animated_by = Owne |allignment = Neutral }} Havoc Foxy is an antagonist in Dormitabis. He is a Havoc version of Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy's. Appearance Havoc Foxy appears to be based highly on "Classic" Foxy from Five Nights at Freddy's. His head shape seems to be very similar, and it is speculated that he is a reincarnation of the '''Foxy Lamp '''from Five Nights at Freddy's 3. His glowing eye supports that. Havoc Foxy appears to be barely functional and is a complete mess of parts. Out of all of the Havoc's, Havoc Foxy is the most damaged. Havoc Foxy's mask has received a lot of withering. Both of their eye sockets have increased in size, with the right one being larger than the left one. The rest of their mask has withering in different spots. Unlike their real counterpart, they have no ears, just like Havoc Freddy. They're also missing their left eye and a bunch of wires are poking out of their head. Their jaw seems to be fine, other than a chunk of their snout being gone, right underneath their right eye socket. They also have slight withering in the base of their jaw. In their jaw, they have a limb that's two segments long, with no suit on it. On the left end of the limb is a hook, and on the right end of the limb is a hand that has all of its fingers. The hook at times has a sign hanging off it, due to Havoc Foxy's and Golden Call's game mechanic. The rest of Havoc Foxy's body is nothing more than a cluster of limbs connecting with one another, meaning he has no torso. Figuring out which limb connects to what can be quite the challenge. The base limb is three segments long, and Havoc Foxy's head is connected to it. The limb has only one suit piece on it, which is in the middle. It has a fair amount of withering done to it, especially in the center. Two other limbs are connected to the base limb. One of them is a limb that's two segments long. This limb is connected in the same spot Havoc Foxy's head is connected. The limb has no suit on it, and at the end of it is a hand missing a small chunk of one of their fingers. The other limb is connected to the base of the main limb. This limb is three segments long, and also has no suit on it. At the end of this limb is an endoskeleton head, with its endoskeleton jaw fused to it. The final three limbs belonging to Havoc Foxy act as the lower section of his body. The left limb is two segments long and has no suit on it. Nothing is attached to it, other than some wires. The right limb is also two segments long, and has a suit on the lower section of it. The suit has withering mainly in the bottom of it, and the edges. Their only foot has no suit on it and has two toes. The final limb is three segments long and has no suit on it. At the end of the limb is a hand missing all of its fingers, except for the base of their thumb. Beta In the free-roaming beta of Dormitabis from 2015, Foxy was going to be an important character. He would constantly chase after you from Night 3 onward, and be being stationary for too long would result in getting killed by him. Therefore he was going to be one of the biggest threats in the old version. He would use the ceiling to move around. Behavior Havoc Foxy first appears on Night 5 on the full game, and he starts on Cam 5. He won't move from Cam 5 if you look at him much like his FNAF1 counterpart. He has 3 phases. In the first phase, the curtains are closed with a sign saying "Out of Order". In the second phase, he would peek out from the curtains and in the third phase, is standing outside the curtains. After this, he will leave the camera and Golden Call will send a Trojan voice mail. To find the password to close the voicemail, check Cam 5 (list of passwords). After closing the voicemail, quickly run to the other side and look at the right. You will see him come in, then leave. (Note: If you check Cam 3, you will see him running through it and if you check this, you will die by him no matter how fast you were. Same thing with checking the left side while you are at the PC.) He is active alongside Golden Call on Night 5, Night 7, Night 8, Night 9, and Night 11. Audio Trivia * In the Beta, Havoc Foxy had different materials, due to a change in rendering engines in early 2016. * Foxy was the second overall character to be modeled, and 5th to be ported over to cycles. * Foxy is one of the only havoc characters that does not look like his havoc counterpart, the other being the Puppet. * Havoc Foxy only had two different renders completed of him until the change to Cycles. * Havoc Foxy was modeled by SuperArthurBros. * In the free-roaming BETA of the game, Foxy was going to be named "The one who follows". * When alive, the kid possessing him was named Dave. * His behavior is quite similar to his FNaF1 counterpart. * Starting in the 1.2.1 patch, Havoc Foxy's description in the Extra menu incorrectly says "tho" instead of "though". * Havoc Foxy along with Golden Call are the only animatronics that work as a team. Gallery Gameplay Fax2.png|Havoc Foxy peaking from the curtain on Cam 05. Fax3.png|Havoc Foxy about to leave Cam 05. HFoxyfixrun.gif|Havoc Foxy running to the office. HavocFoxy.gif|Havoc Foxy's Jumpscare DarkHFoxyJump.gif|An alternate darker jumpscare for Havoc Foxy. HFoxyComein.gif|Havoc Foxy peaking in and out from the side of the office. Hints 2306.png 2305.png 2304.png 2303.png 2302.png 2301.png 2300.png 2299.png 2298.png 2297.png 2296.png Miscellaneous 214052.jpg 1.png|Havoc Foxy render in Blender Cycles. HavocFoxyRender.png|Havoc Foxy render by SAB when the game was still going to be in Blender Internal. 3.png|Havoc Foxy's "Development is going great!" teaser. 983.png|Havoc Foxy's icon in the Extra menu. 2.png|Havoc Foxy on CAM 5 ingame. Category:Animatronics Category:Havocs Category:Males